Kitsune of the Hakurei Shrine
by IreJasmine
Summary: Living for a dozen of thousands of years one forgotten beast finds itself adopting a young spunky girl, however that very same girl is the one that's going to reignite the spark of the beast long fogotten desires. OpenHarem/Dark Themes/Fluffy Themes/Lemons/The usual weirdness surrounding one Naruto Uzumaki and Hakurei Reimu.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune of the Hakurei Shrine  
**

 **Author Note: Hello everyone once again, this is my try at a TouhouxNaruto xOver. This story will contain dark tones, lemons, gore, violence, romance, fluffy things, not so fluffy things and downright hateful things along with veery weird stuff so hop on the ride and enjoy it!  
**

 **Oh, and it's an open Harem of sorts so... yeah... =)**

 **P.S: I totally don't mind if you send me PMs asking for a particular pairing fufufu~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Touhou, they're owned by their respectives owners and I only own the idea behind this story. Don't sue me~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rest(?)**

Hidden deep beneath the magical lands of Gensokyo was an underground cave sealed to the world since very long ago, forgotten even by time and destiny themselves. A set of deep azure eyes gazed at the stairs inside the ample room of the cave, even though it looked so easy to get in and out of the place in reality it was anything but that.

Those eyes belonged to a beast that was currently resting, enjoying it's solitude ever since it had sealed itself. It had been sealed there since...

Since...

...

 **"Crap I forgot"**

Since very long ago, the beast was sure it had been away from civilization for at least five hundred years, his eyes zeroed again on the set of stairs. He had made them when he had created the cave, his latest home. Those stairs weren't meant to be used to go outside but only get inside, powerful seals and charms powered by his energy since the stairs creation made sure that almost nothing short of Gods could get in.

The beast shifted in place, one of his clawed paws idly scratched below its neck. Once the beast was sure the itch was gone it started to stretch, his massive body barely fit inside the cramped cave, with a blissful sigh the beast suddenly shock its body and the action made some fur dislodge itself from his body but the beast was unaware of this, it took another deep breathe and paused when he felt a ticklish sensation in his nose.

It sneezed.

And the seals and charms that had been empowered for years broke down like asphalt being hit by a Nokia, the sneeze made the cave tremble almost as if it would fall apart any second. The rumbling continued for minutes but the beast only smiled bemusedly at this, with a twitch of his snout the trembling stopped and so did the rumbling.

However the beast knew he would have to reseal the entrance to his cave, again.

When it was about to move to create new seals a new sound caught its attention, something akin to a heavy rock hitting rock echoed inside his den. A nonexistent eyebrow rose at this as the beast peered at the stairs from where the sound echoed the most, something was coming so the beast simply waited patiently for whatever was rolling down to reach him.

And reach it did, spectacularly so.

A blur of black and white rolled down the stairs, the beast caught a glimpse and noticed it was a little girl that couldn't be past 5 years. The girl kept cartwheeling literally head over heels all across the ground and tumbled all the way to his body, stopping only after colliding with his nose.

"Awawawa... Stupid Genji!" The beast hadn't even tried to make a prank and he had somehow managed to make someone's life miserable.

He took a few seconds to analyze the little girl, her jet black hair reaching just above the nape of her neck. Dressed in a traditional white miko(shrine maiden) outfit, the girl was holding her red nose in pain, she had obviously hit it way too many times on her _flight_ down the stairs. The beast grinned as he noticed the girl had yet to take notice of his presence, and so with a devious plan already in mind the beast silently inhaled deeply.

And then exhaled all the air directly into the girl's face, her expression instantly matched perfectly that of a deer caught in the headlights.

 **"Hello** "

The little girl shock turned into an emotionless mask, an action that surprised the beast a bit but her mask was wore for naught since he could read her every emotion just by looking deeper into her eyes. What really surprised the beast was that the girl felt no fear towards him, only curiosity.

As the girl felt curiosity welling up, she brought both of her tiny hands above her head and formed fists with them before starting to punch the beast in the nose, trying her damned best to tear his snout apart.

 **"Well that's not nice..."**

"Shut it dumb beast!" The girl suddenly exclaimed at the top of her lungs, she knew she was in trouble. Big trouble, but even so she didn't feel anything but curiosity and a sense of familiarity from the beast however seeing as she wasn't doing any sort of damage to him she focused harder and an energy surrounded her tiny fist for a spare second before she punched him with all her might.

The beast eyes widened, not because it was hurt but simply because he recognized the energy the girl had used and also just now he truly felt her tickling him with that last punch.

"Nghhhh!" The child fell down to her knees tiredly but kept her hands on his nose and defiantly tried to push him back.

The beast smiled bemusedly at this, taking another deep intake of breath he focused it a bit more this time before exhaling, sending the girl tumbling all the way to the wall of the cave. Once she hit the wall her eyes turned into swirls as she tried to regain sense of direction, as soon as she did she curled up and started hiccuping.

The beast rose another nonexistent eyebrow at this, he was far too old and experienced in the way of tricks that he couldn't be fooled by her fake act, he moved one of his paws to the girl, it being almost four times her size he very carefully used one of his claws to tickle the girl.

Her act instantly broke as she started giggling.

The beast smiled as he kept tickling the girl for a full minute before he retracted his paw back and placed it under his jaw, holding it in what one would call an amused stare.

"Are you feeling better now?" The beast voiced in a much softer tone, his tails swishing a bit anxiously behind him.

"Mhmm~" The girl hummed happily now as she took a formal seat in front of the beast, with both of her legs folded beneath her.

"How did you get in here little one?"

"I playing with Genji when ground open and he threw me here!" The child explained with a frown, something that caused the beast to silently snicker.

"And who is this 'Genji'?"

"Genji my pet turtle!" The child started to wave her hands in the air "He is thiiiis big and he flies and..." The beast silently kept listening to the child talk, had both of them been aware they would've noted how time went by faster than both expected.

The beast didn't mind this though, he had been away from civilization for so long but that didn't mean he hadn't met anyone in his slumbering years either. There had been a lot of people whom he had met while he was sealed ranging from power-hungry fools, Gods claiming that his power belonged to them, archaeologist whom thought he was a God of an ancient civilization and that one nut job who thought he was a living doll and _tried_ to bring him back to his home as a gift for his daughter.

Yes, he had met a lot of people indeed, but the little girl being the latest one was by far the nicest contact he had with the outer world.

That was why he didn't mind and kept listening to her talk and talk. She jumped from one topic to another, her inability to make coherent sentences didn't stop her in the least. However when a startling thought crossed the beast mind he stopped the talking girl.

"Child, how old are you?"

The little girl tilted her head sideways "I turn 5 weeks ago!" She looked past the beast head and it was only now that she truly took in how the beast looked like.

The first she took in was that the beast was enormous, massive even, in fact if it wasn't because the beast had his head somewhat on ground level she would have had to raise her head and look straight up to see its face, one that was distinctly shaped like that of a fox with thick whiskers included and the pointy ears that twitched every so often.

The coloration of his fur was just as distinctive, it being a deep crimson around its chest which turned to a lighter tone around his neck and each of his limbs. The chest of the beast resembled that of a human male to a certain point, with ripped muscles that twitched at his every move. Currently he had one hand supporting his face while the other was laying lazily next to her, this one she did notice it was at least ten times her height.

The little girl returned her gaze at the beast and leaned slightly to a side, with this she was able to see on the very far and damp end of the cave something moving, when she narrowed her eyes to get a better look she saw his tails... tails!?

"Woah! why do you have so many tails!?"

The beast blinked at the suddenness of the question but he did reply back nonetheless.

"You see, one was too common, two were not enough, three were overrated so I got myself all ten tails!" The beast exclaimed with a smirk, he had no doubt the child only understood half of his words but probably caught onto the ironic tone "Am I not the best!?"

"Yes you are a beast..."

"I said best, little one."

"Isn't it the same?" The fox would've pinched the bridge of his nose had he been any younger and not-wiser, still it was a really nice change of pace spending time with the little girl.

"No little one, however as much as I enjoy your company I think you should return to your parents"

At that the child blinked before turning pale.

"Oh no! Kaa-san is going to be angry!" She started looking around for a way to get out of the cave, finding none she turned to the beast who smiled amusedly at her and pointed with one of his fingers the stairs behind her. She facepalmed at that before running to the stairs however she stopped just short of reaching it and turned one last time to the beast.

"Ummm your name?" The child asked in genuine curiosity, the beast had to hold back a snort that threatened to escape his nostrils as he watched the girl hide her hands behind her body in a shy mood.

Had he truly been so enraptured by the girls innocence that he had forgotten to introduce himself?

"Juubi" The beast, now identified as the Juubi replied back with a small smile "and yours little one?"

"Reimu!" The girl gave him a million watt smile before she turned and ran up the stairs leaving the beast alone to his thoughts once again.

 **\- o - Hakurei's Kitsune - o -**

The moment she had gotten out of the cave she had called Genji but the turtle didn't head her call, angry she had decided to walk her way back home intent on telling her mother about the beast she just met. Luckily for her the place where the cave was located was about 15 minutes away from her home so she wouldn't have any trouble finding her way back.

She giggled to herself thinking about the weird meeting, with a smile she started skipping and humming as she drew closer and closer to the village. Maybe today her mother would forgive her for escaping the early ceremonies. She was so lost in thought that it wasn't until she cleared the trees that she noticed what was happening to her village.

Howls

Flames

Screams

Her eyes widened, she recognized all of it yet her mind didn't want to register any of it. She looked in horror at what once was her home, a small village that once was divided in two sections by the main street all the way to the shrine at the end with modest homes at either side now was nothing but a pillar of flames and ruins, people running away from monsters, the houses all set in flames as they crashed down.

She understood what was happening, it wasn't the first time after all her family was supposed to keep the evil monsters away so how had this happened? What was her family doing that they were letting this happen!? Why was her mother! Her mother!

As little as she was, she knew that if things had turned out this bad then most likely her family had to be dealing with worst things. She started panicking and without thinking she rushed to the village.

"Kaa-san!" She screamed as she ran through the ruins of her village, scuffle marks adorned her knees, elbows and cheeks. She had since long ago lost her sandals as she kept running through the main street of the ruins ignoring everything in her search. Her blessed luck kept the monsters from noticing her as they had better prays in the form of bigger villagers but that didn't mean she didn't had her fair share of close encounters with her demise.

Those very same villagers had kept her safe and had begger her to leave and escape but she couldn't do it without knowing what happened to her mother, so she kept running and screaming, stumbling and being saved again and again until she finally reached the shrine at the far end where a small group of people were together holding farming tools as their weapons and trying to fend off the monsters.

But she ran past them, ignored their calls and subsequently screams as they met their demise. She only had one thing in her mind and it was her mother.

"Kaa-san!" She scramed yet again as she gazed at the biggest pillar of flame in the village, her home, her house... her shrine. The wood creaked as the shrine started crumbling down and with it all her hopes of seeing her mother. She had been explained since young that her family held rituals and ceremonies to bestow protection to the village folks but all of it had to be done from the special altar they held inside the shrine that's why when it crashed down she... she...!

She wouldn't see her mother ever again!

And thus she started crying as she fell to her knees, the monsters without anything else to entertain themselves turned to her. Quietly yet obviously each and every one of them closed in, but she didn't care... She had lost her most important person in the world!

The leader of the monster crept right behind her crying form, one claw posed to murder the last remaining thing in their path.

It descended.

But never touched her.

 **"Enough"**

The girl recognized the deep voice behind her, she turned around and had to stare straight up to see the massive beast she had met an hour earlier standing tall in all it's glory, beneath one of it's massive paws was the monster that had threatened to end her life. She watched mesmerized as the beast lowered it's head and snarled, all the monsters around them whinned and turned on their tails to run but...

It was too late for them, with a single swing of one of his tails everything around the beast and the little girl literally disappeared, all around them everything flattened out for at least ten kilometers but the girl saw none of this, her eyes transfixed with the beast ones. In his eyes she could see loathing, rage and hatred but none of it was directed at her.

She saw as the beast slowly lowered it's head further down, his angry visage turning to an apathetic one as the beast and girl stared at one another. A barrier rose up around them but the girl didn't notice it either, she could only stare at the beast.

Silence reigned as they looked at one another, a single emotion shared in between the two.

...

...

...

Understanding.

...

...

...

The silence was broken... Not by words, but by the single tear that fell from one of the girl eye.

She didn't make a sound nor did the beast, no words were needed and no words would be said either. The girl shuffled a little closer to the beast, one hand raised up and softly touched his snout shortly after joined by her other hand.

...

...

...

Like glass breaking, the silence was broken yet again as the girl hugged the beast's snout tight and cried her heart's out. The anguished wails of the innocent girl echoed everywhere, minutes passed by as her cries finally started subsiding to soft whimpers but she did not let go of the beast. Affraid the he would also dissappear. She started feeling tired, oh so tired and emotionally drained. She couldn't hold herself together and finally the events of the day caught up to her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started falling backwards uncounscious.

But she never hit the floor, her small body was caught in the arms of a young man. He held the girl like a father would hold their newborn, with all the care in the world the man craddled the broken girl to his chest and looked around him one last time, the only remains of what had transpired this day were a necklace tied around a Gohei(purification rod) where the altar of the Shrine should've been.

 **"Enough..."**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that is chapter 1 of Kitsune of the Hakurei Shrine or "Hakurei's Kitsune" for short. Just as I stated at the top, this story will contain very dark elements and heart wrenching moments. It'll also have comedy down the line and the eventual lemons and relationships but it still has a plot nonetheless.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter~ Leave your Review about your thoughts of where all this could go ^^.**

 **-Jasmine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune of the Hakure's Shrine**

 **Author's Note:** Yaharoo~ Jasmine here, I have over 6k word written but I realized I hit a block at that point since most of my ideas were focused around my main story (Kitsune no Reaper) so instead of making you wait, I've decided to cut what I've written in different chapters and post it!

I'll try to stick to the main canon timeline of the games and also try to keep the characters with their personalities but some are bound to feel a little OOC because that's how I want to portray them as, of course nothing TOO OOC. This chapter while short will give an insight of what happened after last chapter, I hope you enjoy it~

Without further ado, chapter 2 of Hakurei's Kitsune!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Responsibilities?  
**

Warm...

She felt warm...

Something soft held her gently, she breathed in the freshly scent as she snuggled deeper into the softness that surrounded her.

Such warmth reminded her of her...

"Mom..." Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was an enormous white pupil with concentric rings(Rinnegan) staring right back at her.

 **"Ah, you're awake. Good"**

She blinked and sure enough the pupil did so too.

 **"I'm surprised you haven't frea-"**

The beast voice was cut short as the girl jabbed her finger in his pupil.

 **"GYAHHH!"**

"Monster!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she scrambled back until her back hit the wall, she tried to hide behind her arms.

 _ **"**_ **Girl!"** She froze up **"Why in the seven hells would you do that!?"** the beast bellowed and made the ground tremble

"I'm sorry!" Reimu apologized quickly hoping that she didn't anger her savior.

 **"Bah! It's fine, I shouldn't have woken you up like that"** The beast paused for a second seemingly in thought before it started speaking a lot softer "How are you feeling?"

The little girl tilted her head as she processed his question, she looked at herself finding her clothes being in tatters. The white skirt was absolutely ruined and only covered the bare essentials while her shirt had large gashes all around, all of those came from her falling around in the town while looking for her... mother...

"I'm fine" Her eyes teared up but she held onto the tears, her mother had taught her since little to always be strong no matter the circumstance so she would do her proud.

Even if she wasn't here anymore.

The beast nodded, finding her resolution acceptable. He didn't need to hear her words to understand her, an ability he always had possessed since as far as his memory remembered.

"Good, tell me child how much did your guardians teach you?" Seeing as he had already interfered with the worldly matters then he'd take proper responsibility and also take care of the child, at least until she was able to stand up on her own so as a start he would need to know what had her parents taught her and wing it from there.

What?

He had never managed to raise a child of his own nor did he ever adopt anyone else before in his _very_ long live.

"What you mean?" Reimu asked cutely as she mustered her courage and sat closer to the beast's snout.

The beast face never changed from it's impassive visage however his nonexistent eyebrow did twitch.

"Vocabulary, speech, writing, how much did your guardian teach you?"

"Oh! I don't know?"

The twitching of his eyebrow increased.

"Child, raise your fist towards me" The beast ordered as it also raised one of it's massive paws and closed it into a fist, the girl watched perplexed but accepted the order nonetheless.

The little girl felt a weird shiver go down her spine the moment her fist touched the beast's but thought nothing of it.

For the beast, the effect of the action was vastly different. In his mind he saw the light when the little girl first opened her eyes and saw for the very first time the visage of her mother, how she was nurtured from the moment she could walk on her own in the duties of being a Shrine Maiden, the values her mother left behind and much, much more.

To say he was impressed by what he saw would fall short of what he truly felt, such a young girl yet with so many expectations put onto her little shoulders. It suddenly made sense how she managed to meet up with him, her heart screamed for freedom from those duties and by pure luck the day she decided to skip her duties she stumbled upon him.

He also knew how she felt about that, in her mind if she had not skipped her duties maybe... just maybe... her mother would still be with her.

"Child... No" The beast narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't call her child anymore, after everything that happened she was no longer a child so he acknowledged her resolve "Reimu your life from here on out will be difficult, I will only teach you how to become self-sufficient and take care of you until you're strong enough to stand on your own. What you do with my teachings will be up to you and you alone, understood?"

Though her 5 year old mind didn't understand 80% of what the beast said she knew that he was going to help her, and her mother had taught her to always be grateful to those who help you so she nodded.

The beast was about to move when he realized that he had yet to return to his smaller appearance, with a click of his tongue his body shrunk and now he stood at a total height of 8 feet though he kept his fox beastly appearance (A much smaller version of Kurama with 10 tails). Deciding that this shape would do for the meanwhile the beast clapped and in front of him appeared out of thin air a giant scroll along with writing tools.

"Come Reimu" The beast motioned to a spot beside him as he sat and opened up the scroll revealing it's blank contents, the girl nodded and hopped to the indicated spot before sitting happily next to the beast "We'll start with your grammar"

And so the beast started teaching the girl to the best of his abilities about grammar, using the memories of what her mother had been teaching her before he used that as a starting point to continue what was left. For the next few hours the two kept going symbol over symbol, it's meaning and the way it should be written.

Throughout the course of it all the girl beamed whenever the beast nodded at her when she completed a symbol successfully, with her close proximity to him she used every moment during which the beast explained the purpose of a symbol to snuggle his side, and the beast let her do so because to the both of them it felt... good?

Nice?

The beast realized that maybe looking so deep within the girl's memories wasn't the smartest of options since he felt a shallow bond to her but he did not linger on the thought much, he may as well accept the fact that he would probably grow feelings for the little squirt.

Such was his nature.

Much later on he would realize that he had already grown feelings of protectiveness over the little girl the moment she had stepped foot in his domain, but that's a story for another time.

 _Guuuurrr_

The beast blinked and looked at Reimu, said girl was looking anywhere but at him and she had an adorable blush adorning her cheeks.

"Perhaps we should continue after you've eaten" The beast supplied slightly exasperated that the girl was trying too hard to not lose her only sense of safety that she wouldn't do anything that might get him upset, interrupting him for basic things as eating included, he would have to work on that too.

Maybe he should get the girl some friends?

"Please" Reimu nodded and looked sheepishly at him as she held her arms over grumbling stomach.

The beast raised one of it's arms and after snapping his fingers a portal opened up behind the duo and a giant turtle was launched from it a breakneck speeds towards the wall and collided with it painfully.

Reimu blinked as she looked at the turtle before she rushed towards it side with a scream of "Genji!" and promptly hugged it before placing herself between the beast and her pet, she knew if it came down to a fight she would be completely obliterated like the monsters that attacked her village but she didn't want to eat Genji...

At least not yet.

The beast rolled it's eyes at the obvious action "We're not eating him" he placated the girl and snorted when she visibly breathed a sigh of relief before she looked at him confusedly, seeing as she was trying too hard to come up with words to ask her question he decided to just reply her before she finished thinking "You told me about your pet last time, I saw him snooping around the remains of your town so I brought him here" _because you'll need someone beside me at your side_ , the beast added in his thoughts.

Reimu beamed at him yet again before she glomped the beast by his mid-section and all but forgot about the fact that he had possibly injured her pet moments ago.

Children, he scoffed.

"This is what we're going to eat" The beast clapped his hands again and a big round table filled to the brim with different sort of exquisite meals popped out of thin air, he frowned and had to clap his hands again to create two chairs and muttered under his breath about losing his touch.

If possible the girl hugged him tighter "Thank you" her voice wavered but she didn't have a break down. His respect for the girl raised just a tad bit at that before he guided her to her seat and moved his chair beside her before sitting.

"Itadakimasu" Reimu clapped her hands before she dug into her meal with the beast patiently watching her stuff herself up.

Midway through her meal a pained groan made both remember that they had another guest in the beast's lair, the two looked bemusedly as the turtle kept trying to tilt itself on his back before the Juubi took pity on it and snapped his fingers, the turtle levitated a few feet above the air before it was gently set down properly and close to the table were it had direct view of the smiling girl.

"Reimu-hime!" The turtle all but shouted as it rushed to the giggling girl who also leaped off her seat to hug her pet, the beast merely watched with a small smile at the heartfelt reunion before interrupting it with a cough.

"Finish your food first" He added just a tiny hint of steel in his tone to scold the girl, it had it's obvious effect as the girl quickly apologized and sat back on her seat though the turtle kept giving him the skank eye "You must be Genji right?"

"Yes and you are...?" Genjii warily replied as he tried to gauge what kind of youkai was the fox whose his mistress was obeying.

"Juubi" The beast replied "I believe you are aware of what happened to the village?" seeing the turtle nod the beast continued " **Where were you when this happened?"** the child paused in her eating when she heard the harsh voice her savior had used.

If Genji was affected by it the turtle didn't show it "As ordered by my mistress's guardian, if such an outbreak were to happen I was to notify the Youkai whom we have treaties to get help from them but by the time we returned... there was... nothing" A look of realization crossed the turtle eyes and it finally recognized _whom_ was it speaking to.

The beast pinched the bridge of his noise "Fat lot of good that did"

"I am extremely grateful to you Juubi-dono for saving our Mistress, we had believed everything was lost once we found nothing on our search"

"Save it, I don't want to hear any of your babbles" The beast waved his hand in the air lazily and effectively shut up the turtle, he turned to the little girl and found that she had finished her meal, when their gazes met she seemingly understood what he wanted and she hopped of the chair and went back towards were the giant scroll lay unfurled on the ground.

"The girl will stay here until I deem it safe for her to leave" The beast gave the ultimatum to the turtle, seeing as Genji was about to retort he raised one hand and stopped it "After your failure in keeping her safe I can not in good conscience leave her with you or your kin, I will allow you to periodically come here to visit her but that's it"

The turtle flinched at being reminded of it's failure "We are extremely sorry" was all the turtle really give. They had failed to keep one little girl safe and not just any little girl, they had failed to keep the Hakurei's next maiden safe. That's why Genji didn't even deign try to change the Juubi's decision, if anything their mistress would be the safest in his domain.

"Go inform those other pests that the maiden lives and will retake her duties as the Barrier Keeper once she comes of age" With a flick of his wrist another portal opened up and Genji looked warily at it then longingly at Reimu, this made the beast release an annoyed growl thus making Genji make haste towards the portal though the turtle did spare one last glance at his mistress.

Once the portal closed up the beast returned to his seat beside the girl on the floor.

"You angry?" Reimu asked with a small tilt of her head, the beast snorted but nodded nonetheless. He was surprised yet once again when the girl gently snuggled his side, trying her very best to wrap her tiny arms around his massive frame "Kaa-san always hug when I angry and me no angry" Reimu explained as she hugged him tighter "So you no angry right?"

Yes, he was definitely going to grow feelings for the little squirt.

"No, I'm not angry anymore" He replied after a while of simply enjoying the little pipsqueak affectionate gesture "Let's get back to your studies shall we?"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

 **Author's Note:** Yes I know it's short but I felt this was the best place to cut the chapter, I'll be updating the next chapter somewhere between the week since it's technically already written and I think I'll keep this format (2k-5k words per chapter) for this story so as to not hit a block, again.

I hope you enjoyed it~

 **Reviews: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING THE STORY, I HOPE I LIVE IT UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS ;A;**

I'm glad to know I'm the first to explore this type of setting (Naruto adopting Reimu instead of stumbling into Gensokyo) and I'm beyond elated to know you'll support me through this tehehe~ Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitsune of the Hakurei's Shrine**

 **Author's Note:** As I wrote in the last chapter, this one will also be pretty short overall but I still hope you enjoy it! Shoutout to 'Danmaku-OverLord' For helping me get ideas for future plot events, showing me the greatness of Osana Reimu and Reireimu along with info-dumping me a lot of things. **Enjoy Chapter 3~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Reason to Exist  
**

"Uwa! How surprising to see you again after so long Ju-kun" A red haired woman said as she sat on the air beside the ten-tailed fox watching a six year old Reimu chase a giant three headed Cerberus on the shore of a beach owned by the same woman. Her appearance was that of a young lady in her early twenties with sharp crimson colored eyes, long red hair that fell past her shoulders with one side bang over the front that fell just above her ample bosom.

She wore a long sleeve black shirt with the words 'Love Hell' written at the front which is worn off her shoulders and held in place by nothing more than her big assets. She also wears a three colored plaid skirt consisting of the yellow, blue and red colors respectively. Lastly, she wore a black headband and a collar that had chains attached to it and left the chain ends levitate to nothingness.

"Yes, it has been very long Lapis" The Juubi replied sitting on a rock beside the floating woman, he was in his miniature(8 feet tall) fox form so he only needed to turn his head and his head would be at level with the woman's "I see the years have been very kind to you"

"Ehh, couldn't you just say I'm still cute and adorable as always?" The now dubbed Lapis replied with a pout. The beast merely gave her a deadpan stare until the woman huffed and looked back at the girl chasing after her pet and muttered dejectedly "You used to be more fun to hang with"

"Time changes the heart, and us immortals are no exception" The Juubi wisely replied with a nod of his head.

"Talking about immortality... What drove you to interfere in the human affairs again?" Lapis asked as she floated closer to him until she sat on his shoulder "Was it the girl?"

"To an extent, yes" The beast admitted and looked bemusedly when the six year old Reimu did an acrobatic handstand and pushed herself off the ground, landing on the Cerberus's back and started riding it like a horse "Would you believe me if I told you that it was she who stumbled upon me?"

"Ehh no way, I've been trying to find you for the past thousand years and I had no luck!" Lapis replied looking at him in shock.

The beast snorted "You must not have been trying very hard then"

"Oh shut up, you know very well why I can't do many things lately" Lapis pouted and crossed her arms, an action that pushed up her already considerable chest and made it seem much bigger.

"Yes I do, how is she by the way?"

"She has gotten better over the centuries but... Her heart is still clouded with hatred and every night she plans of taking revenge" Lapis replied with a faraway look "If it wasn't because another me is with her at the moment then the moon would be having troubles"

The beast nodded again, ever since last year that he had taken the little squirt under his guardianship he had been teaching her many things. Most of them being stuff that her deceased mother had already started ingraining in her but never had the chance to finish because, well, she died.

That was not all he had done though.

Even him, a socially withdrawn monster, knew that cupping up a child in a cave would be detrimental to Reimu's growth. Hence the reason why he contacted the woman sitting on his shoulder. Like him, she was a being that stood on the outside wheel of reality to a certain extent. Because of that very same reason he could trust in her that she wouldn't spread knowledge of his return or whatever he was planning on doing because... She was someone whom he could call a 'friend'.

"I guess we're both weak to little girls in trouble" Lapis spoke with a faraway look "Luckily for me, mine's all grown up already"

The beast snorted but nodded nonetheless.

"That girl... She has a dim future, doesn't she?"

"Yes but I believe she'll pull through"

"Hey Ju-kun?" Lapis leaned her head on his "Will you disappear again?"

"Once she has grown enough, yes. Beings like you and me are not meant to interfere with reality after all"

"If... if..." Lapis paused and shook her head "No, you're right. We shouldn't" She floated away from him and landed on the sandy shore a few feet ahead with her back to him.

The beast merely looked at her back with an understanding gaze. Beings like them, beings who could bend reality to their will on a whim, were not meant to enjoy the pleasures of being alive but at the very least they could enjoy their solitude until...

Until...

...

...

...

?

"You know, I've been thinking that maybe... Maybe if we had done more for this world we could've prospered and lived together but I guess it's too late for us now" The young lady image overlapped with an old one where she stood under a shower of blood in a battlefield were countless corpses laid strewn around before it faded away and left the shaking woman standing by herself.

"Hey Ju-kun, why do we exist?"

"I do not know"

"..."

The woman raised a hand to her face, probably to clean her face from the tears, and started walking in the direction of the child playing with her pet.

"But it seems you've already found an answer yourself, Lapis"

 **\- 0 - Hakure's Kitsune - 0 -**

"Hey little one, what are you playing?" Lapis asked as she ruffled Reimu's hair affectionately, the girl was still sitting on the back of her pet and looked up annoyed at the intruding lady.

"Riding!" Reimu replied as she looked away.

"Hehe, I see" Lapis giggled "How about I tell you some tales of Ju-kun?"

"Ju-kun? Who is Ju-kun?" Reimu frowned and looked back to the smiling visage of Lapis who instead of giving her a reply, merely pointed at the beast sitting on the rock on the distance.

"Ah!" Reimu gasped "Juubi is Ju-kun?"

"Yes, did you know that isn't his real name?"

"Juubi is not Juubi?" Reimu frowned again, even for her age and advanced understanding of things she was still a 6 year old.

"No, no. Juubi IS Juubi but that's only a title" Lapis tried explaining before scratching her cheek awkwardly "How does he call you?"

"Maiden" Reimu replied instantly.

"But Maiden is not your real name, right?"

Reimu shook her head and a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Juubi is not Juubi real name... Then what is Juubi real name?" Reimu asked with a look of utmost interest because anything she learned of her savior and guardian were things she appreciated and treasured.

"That's the thing! I don't know either" Lapis laughed when the little girl pouted "He never told me... but maybe, if it's you who asks him... "

"Oh!" Reimu nodded "I will get Juubi real name!" and the little girl jumped off from the Cerberus's back and ran towards the beast.

Lapis watched as the little girl threw herself at the beast and he easily caught her by the scruff of her shirt, she giggled as the beast set the little girl on his shoulders with a troubled smile adorning his beastly visage.

"It's your turn to find an answer, Juubi"

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

 **Author's Note:** Yup, a very short chapter indeed. However I feel it's best to cut it right here, I'll most likely upload the next chapter around Wednesday and it should be at least three times longer since it'll have a lot more going on.

 **Notes:** This will be an open Harem story, Naruto (Juubi) main partner will obviously be Reimu. She'll hold a special place above all others, From there the 'second, third and fourth' partners would fall just slightly below her and all others are, well, free for all? lol.

As I stated, I WILL try to keep myself loyal to the canon events (even adding the pc-89 era incidents) BUT it still is a fanfiction, with romance and tragedy involved, so there are things that are bound to happen in here that didn't happen in canon. This chapter being one of them, either way I guess you enjoyed this one and see you next time!

\- Jasmine


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune of the Hakurei's Shrine**

 **Author's Note:** Yaharo~ Jasmine here. This chapter was delayed for way too long, had to scrap it too many times to count. It wasn't until I heard around 10+ Touhou songs from MarioGM734(Youtube channel) that I managed to get through the block, his remixes are incredible. I'd suggest you check them out ^^.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: What Growing Up Entails  
**

"I don't wanna!"

 **"You will"**

"Don't wanna"

 **"You must"**

"Don't wanna!"

 **"Reimu"**

"No!"

 **"You leave me no choice then"**

"N-No! Ssstop! Nooooooooo"

 **"Will you do it now?"**

"Nghhh, NEVER!"

 **"I see"**

"W-wait, n-no, not there! Anything but there!"

 **"It's too late to back down, you've forced my claws little Maiden"**

"N-no! Stop! I will do it, just stop!"

 **"I knew you would see things my way"**

"Juubi no baka" The eight year old Reimu sourly muttered as she recovered from being tickled and climbed back up to her feet all the while glaring at the smirking ten tailed fox.

It had been a year since she had first met the upbeat goddess Hecatia, something she still didn't believe to be true due to how immature the Goddess could be at times, and during the span of that year their relationship had grown to that of a crazy nagging older sister and an exasperated little sister.

During that same year she had also met countless times with her pet Genjii, the turtle would bring her different gifts each time to make her feel more at ease and speak to her for hours on end with the approval of Juubi. Sometimes Genjii would even be her babysitter whenever the Juubi had to go out in search of whatever it was that he looked for.

Thanks to those two, Hecatia and Genjii respectively, she had two other _friends_ she could spend her leisure time with and have fun like a normal eight year old girl should. Now that may sounds weird but the Juubi, while incredibly kind and nice to her, was also very strict when it came to teaching and training her in _everything._

Sometimes she'd question his reasons for why did he try to teach her so much stuff that she would probably never need but she always receive the same silence as her answer every time.

Thanks to him, she could speak without botching up words and understand just about everything perfectly. She also learned things such as cooking, cleaning, sewing, drawing, maths, logic, and much more under his tutelage.

It almost felt like he was preparing her so that she would be perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Then came her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, something that the Juubi would stress over and over again about how important it was of her to uphold those duties when she came of age. While extreme at some points, like Youkai Extermination, it also contained rather simple things like how to manage the donations to her shrine.

There was something else that she was taught by him and Hecatia, and she dreaded to even remember some of the topics from _that_ conversation.

That conversation was _the talk._

On Hecatia's insistence, the Juubi had decided to just forego any waiting of her being older and explained how human reproduction worked. Then if that wasn't enough, Hecatia had insisted further and forced the Juubi to explain how different kinds of Youkai reproduced too.

Safe to say, she didn't talk to Hecatia for a month after that.

 **"Come on, we have to make the best of today"**

Startled out of her daydreaming, Reimu quickly nodded and rushed to her 'room' inside the cave, the room being two stone walls that cut a fourth of the cave and gave her a sense of privacy. Inside the only furniture were her bed, a stone shelf filled to the brim with documents of her learning, a 'closet' with different colored Miko attires and a smaller 'room' which was the bathroom.

Regardless of the spartan-like room Reimu still appreciated the fact that the Juubi had labeled it as 'hers and hers alone', even pointing out that if she didn't want him inside 'her room' he would abide by her choice and not enter said space. She choose a simple white kimono with a red Hakama worn over it, her short white socks and sandals followed and she was ready, moving to stand with the Juubi who had been patiently waiting at her room's entrance.

 **"Ready?"**

Reimu nodded, doing a little twirl at the door before giving the Juubi a big toothy smile. The beast rolled his eyes and picked the girl up, setting her securely on his shoulders and opened a dimensional rift that warped them outside of their home.

The damp, depressing rocky scenario she had grown fond of changed into that of a lush green forest filled with wildlife, the Juubi walked further into the enormous sea of green until they came upon a circular clean spot with a single sheaved rock at the center. The Juubi placed the little maiden on top of the rock and sat back, arms crossed as he gave her a neutral look.

 **"Well, what are you waiting for?"**

Reimu huffed and rolled her eyes before arranging herself in a meditative pose, following the instructions of previous training she closed her eyes and emptied her mind.

One by one her thoughts disappeared until there was only absolute silence in her mind, she breathed deeply and expanded her consciousness so that it could _feel_ her surroundings. The sensation was akin to that of slowly dipping inside a gentle stream of water, while refreshing and calming it still gave the sense of being pulled further into the stream.

The energy of her surroundings slowly caressed her every pore and seeped further into her, she guided the energy to her core where she could control it better however she was not prepared for the rush of feelings that accompanied the energy.

 _Pain._

 _Desperation._

 _Hope._

The energy wailed at her, begging for someone, something, anything to release it of it's misery!

This was the part she hated most of her training because she had to tread carefully from this point forward lest she want the energy to lash back at her, she slowly accepted the energy's feelings and made them her own without allowing them to consume her.

What felt like minutes to Reimu were in reality hours that had gone by on the outside.

During that time the Juubi hadn't moved at all from his spot beside the rock, he had kept his eyes locked on the little maiden, watching her body glow different hues of green as she gathered and balanced the Nature's energy with her own.

The process of harnessing Nature's energy was severely dangerous to any individual regardless of their race however thanks to his own presence, and existence itself, the Juubi could block and filter at will any of the harmful edges that could wound either the individual's sanity or physical health but even then he was surprised.

Reimu, with every passing day, had grown better and better at gaining control of the energy. Even under a controlled environment, this was no easy task and he was extremely proud of her yet somewhere deep inside his heart, he felt sadness because...

"Ju-kun?"

Turning his head sideways, the Juubi found the Goddess of Hell floating a few steps away in green jeans and a black blouse with a big red heart painted over her chest.

 **"Ah, I was wondering when you would join us"** The Juubi nodded at her **.**

"I didn't come in too late, did I?" Hecatia landed beside him and joined him in watching over Reimu "Oh, she's really good at this. It's only been a month or so since she started, right?"

 **"You arrived just in time, and yes I believe only a month has gone by in human standards. How are things on your end, you won't have any trouble doing what I asked of you?"** He tilted his head just enough to have peripheral vision of the super-woman.

"Hmm, I will have troubles but it won't be nothing I can't handle. I'm a Goddess, remember?" Hecatia cheered with her right arm raised and feeling up her bicep.

 **"I always have trouble remembering that little detail"**

"Hey!"

 **"But that is good news, thank you Lapis"** He placed one of his fluffy tails on the pouting woman's lap and wrapped another around her belly.

Hecatia blinked, the fluffy appendage in her lap twitched ever so slightly, tantalizing her with soft, oh so soft, snuggles. If that wasn't enough, the tail around her pulled her flush against his side which much softer than she'd expected.

"Ju-kun!?" Her voice trembled, it was incredibly rare to see him do such an affectionate act with anyone, or anything really, besides Reimu and she _really_ didn't know how to respond to it.

 **"Mmm?** **"** He hummed but didn't turn to look at her.

"Nothing..." A soft smile came to her face as she leaned deeper into his side and started to softly pet the tail in her lap.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the giggles of a certain child.

"Hehe Heca-nee~" Reimu giggled standing proudly on the rock with her arms crossed and a giant grin adoring her childish features and she pointed a finger in the Goddess direction before proceeding to jump head first into the lap of an amused Juubi with a scream of "Juubi is mine!"

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Hecatia shouted back and hurled herself on top of the maiden "Juubi prefers grown up women like me rather than little squirts like you~!"

"Pfft, grown up" Reimu grinned cheekily despite having both of her cheeks being pinched by the Goddess "You're beyond grown up! You're already ancient!"

"You little!"

 **"Enough you two"** The Juubi rose up, causing both females to fall down from his lap in a mass of limbs on the floor **"There's a lot we have to cover today, you can play later"**

"Hai/Yes~"

The Juubi turned around, ignoring the still squabbling girls behind him, and clicked his fingers. A barrier rose all around the perimeter of the training spot, the barrier was so powerful that it even blocked the sun rays and made it look like they were stuck in a place of eternal dusk.

 **"Reimu"**

The little maiden sent one last nasty glance at the glaring Goddess and moved in front of the Juubi, she had to look straight up to see into his eyes.

 **"You've already completed first few stages of controlling energy, now you'll learn have to learn how to mix your own energy into an already existing source and control it."** The Juubi lowered his hand and created a spinning orb on his palm **"I want you to take control over this orb I've created"**

Reimu frowned as she looked at the spinning orb, she hovered her hands above it and concentrated once again using the same steps from whenever she took in Nature's energy instead this time she focused solely in the energy inside the orb. Little by little she could see deeper into it and noticed that the orb was composed of countless thin strands of energy constantly spiraling.

"It's... I can't" Reimu murmured as she tried to gain control of a single strand but as soon as she did, another one took it's place "There's too many of them"

 **"You're trying to take control one by one, it won't work that way. Come on Little Maiden, I know you can figure this out"**

Reimu gave him a troubled smile, happy that he trusted in her yet scared that she might let him down. With that in mind she focused even harder on the orb, this time she looked further into it and found that it had no core. Her eyes widened at that, how was it possible that such a chaotic sphere of energy didn't run out of control without it's center? She looked up with wide eyes at the Juubi only to see him slightly smirking.

 _"So that's it, he's controlling each strand directly... That's why I can't gain control of any of them, but if I gain control of the nonexistent core by creating my own..."_

Wasting no time, Reimu did exactly that. Within the already existing orb, she created a smaller one that would act as it's core. The process of gaining total control of the orb was slow, but it surely worked because in ten minutes she finally managed to hold the spinning orb with both of her own hands.

 **"Good"** The Juubi smiled and patted her head affectionately, before creating another orb in his hand **"Now, you must fuse that orb with this one while still retaining total control of it"**

Reimu smirked, thinking that she could just repeat the previous process and be done with this stage of the training however the moment she took a careful look into the orb she realized that this one did have a core along with the thousand of spiraling strands. She looked up at the Juubi once more only to see him grinning from ear to ear.

 **"Well?"**

"Juubi no baka..."

 **\- 0 - Hakurei's Kitsune - 0 -**

"When do you plan to tell her about the time shift?" Hecatia asked as she approached the Juubi from behind. It had been a few hours after Reimu had tired herself out in her training, and now the little maiden was resting snuggled up on the Juubi's lap. The beast in question merely tilted his head and scratched his chin.

" **When I send her back to Gensokyo, probably. It's been only eight months in Gensokyo since I picked her up, but to us three years have gone by already. She's already fully capable of taking care of herself and there's little left of her training"**

"Ju-Kun... There's no need to leave her alone, you could go with her you know?"

 **"The world no longer needs a being like me out there, I am happy enough just spending my days until my time comes... If it ever does"**

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave her, you know she has a dim future and you could-"

 **"You're wrong there. I am not leaving her, she will eventually leave me Hecatia"** The Juubi shook his head and looked down at the girl on cloud nine in his lap.

"Why... Why are you so intent on being alone?"

 **"I have lived for far too long, I have grown tired Hecatia"**

"So have I, and there's still so much I haven't done and I'm still doing"

 **"We're not the same... If I wanted something"** The Juubi raised a single claw, above it a very, _very_ , small sphere was floating **"I just need to wish for it"**

"There are things you can't gain by simply wishing them **"**

 **"And that is why I do not wish or dream at all anymore"**

"Please... Just... Just think about it in what little time you have left with her."

 **"I-"**

"Please"

 **"I will think about it"**

"You promise?"

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"Yes"**

"Thank you... and sorry" The Goddess wrapped her arms around him from behind, her head leaned on his back with her eyes tightly closed "I know I'm asking for a lot and I know how hard all this is on you, but you won't regret it. That is my promise to yours"

 **\- 0 - Hakurei's Kitsune - 0 -**

A nine year old Reimu jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a flying orb that would've impacted with her head had she not thrown herself away. She quickly picked herself back up to her feet and summoned her own energy orb and threw it at the immobile Juubi a few feet in front of her.

The Juubi swung one of his tails and smacked the orb right back at it's owner, forcing Reimu to once again throw herself to the side.

 **"That's definitely a lot better, it's only lacking strength behind the attack"**

Reimu nodded and created another orb, this one she held it between her hands and made it grow bigger until it reached the size of a watermelon. She let go of the orb and allowed it to float on it's own, with a push of her hand the orb was sent rushing at alarming speeds at the Juubi but it was deflected once more, luckily for her, the Juubi didn't aim back at her because the moment the orb touched ground it caused a miniature explosion.

 **"Now that is infinitely much better"**

The girl smiled proudly before picking up the practice Gohei(purification rod) from the ground, she held it horizontally with her right hand and in her left she created a talisman made solely from energy. She threw the talisman high up in the sky and clapped her hands, the talisman in the sky shone brightly before it summoned forth dozens of light arrows aimed directly at the Juubi.

The beast gave a satisfied nod before flicking another tail and erasing the arrows from existence.

 **"Good, your training is complete Reimu. All you're lacking is field experience"** The Juubi spoke proudly, an emotion mirrored in the full blown grin on the tired maiden's face **"Come on, Hecatia should've lunch ready"**

Reimu nodded and hurriedly caught up to the already walking away Juubi, she wasted no time in clasping his massive hand "Was it really a good idea to let Hecatia cook?"

 **"No, it was not a good idea"** The Juubi replied pinching the bridge of his nose **"But you know how she gets whenever she's denied of something"**

"I still can't believe she's a Goddess" Reimu muttered under breath "Hey Juubi, now that my training is done what will we do?"

 **"Like I said earlier, you're lacking field experience. That is the final step before we return to Gensokyo"**

"By field experience you mean?"

 **"Youkai Extermination"**

"I... don't want to do that" Reimu paused in her steps, causing the Juubi to also stop and look at her inquisitively "Extermination means killing them... I don't want to kill anyone"

 **"If you don't, they will kill others for their own selfish desires"** He knelt in front of Reimu so that he could be somewhat more at level with her own face **"And while you may be killing their physical bodies, you're not harming their souls. The ones who decide whether to erase them from existence or not are the avatars of Death, and whatever God handles that field in this generation"**

"But Youkai Extermination is only needed when a Youkai is doing bad things, and if I exterminate them then it's almost certain they will also be killed by them" Reimu looked away from the apathetic eyes of the Juubi and spoke softer "Isn't there any other way to solve things?"

 **"There is"** The Juubi patted Reimu on the head **"You just have to find out the way to do it"**

"Because that isn't hard at all" Reimu pouted.

 **"The only hint I can give you is this: I will always be there, so if you need of me then I will always give you of me"** He patted her head again before easily lifting her and settling her on his shoulder **"For now all we have to worry about is whether Hecatia created a new recipe or at the very least cooked something edible"**

Reimu giggled despite still feeling down, her arms quickly found their way around the Juubi's neck as the beast opened another dimensional rift that took them back to their temporal home. The rift deposited them at the Torii(Shrine Gates) of their current abode, the Juubi wasted no time in climbing the extremely long stone staircase, passing through the Sando(Main gate) and moving through the relatively small path towards the Shrine.

The Shrine itself was extremely simple, the entire structure was made of carved wood. From the exterior it looked like a single room building, however once inside it was _much_ bigger. The main Shoji (sliding paper door) opened up to the reception room, which had a single Kotatsu big enough to host at least 8 people easily. Further in, the next Shoji opened up to a long hallway with three sets of door on either side. Currently one of the doors had black smoke coming out from underneath and both, Reimu and Juubi, instantly knew that whatever Hecatia was cooking was going to be another disaster.

"Can't we just ditch her and go out by ourselves?" Reimu whispered into the beast ear, said beast snorted and shocks it's head.

 **"It would only make things worse, let's just get this over with"** He slid the door open and both beings sweatdropped , the kitchen SHOULD have a window big enough from where the sunlight could shine through but whatever Hecatia had cooked made the black smoke so dense that the room was pitch black **"Lapis, we're back"**

"Ahhhh Ju-kun perfect timing! I was just finishing over here" Hecatia's voice came through _somewhere_ inside the room, followed by the sound of bubbles, something being chopped off, dying squeals, then gurgling "And done!"

"Is it still too late to run away?"

 **"Yes"**

"I really hate you sometimes"

 **"I know"** The Juubi paused, with his own ? sense[1] he could see through the smoke and knew that he made a mistake, a really big mistake **"I hate myself too most of the time."**

* * *

 **\- END -**

 **Author's Note:** Yaharoo~ It's been quite a while, ne? I'm sorry for that, I've been writing up different stories that are still under 'development' mode and it slowed down the writing of both Hakurei's Kitsune and KnR. I apologize for that, well not really since if things go well you can have more stories from me but yes because I didn't want to make you wait... You catch my drift xD

As you've seen, there were two timeskips in this chapter. This is not only to speed up the development of this story but also to show how fast time is really going by for Naruto (the Juubi) and exactly _how_ his own presence affects others in his domain. Mainly the fact that all the places they've gone to(Reimu and Naruto) the time is slowed down by a fifth of what it should be.

In other words, a year in Gensokyo (which is also a regular global year) is five years for Naruto in his domain.

Next, the most important was the aspect of Reimu's training. I've clearly pointed out they're manipulating energies including physical, spiritual and Nature's energy(not through Senjutsu or Chakra methods) the results will be shown next chapter which will have the Highly Responsive to Prayers story debut (with my own twists).

Lastly but not least, I've expanded on the relationship between the three beings (Naruto, Hecatia and Reimu) and of course, some premonitions of what's to come in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review~

 **Notes:**

? sense[1]: In this story, Naruto is essentially a being above reality hence whatever sense he used to see through the smoke is unknown to us beings of reality. Just wanted to point that out in case you thought it was a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitsune of the Hakurei's Shrine**

 **Author's Note:** Yaharooo~ I know, I know. It's been far too long, worry not! As I write this I'm already preparing the next chapter, and most likely will release it during xmas along with KnR chapter so look forward to that~

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Prelude**

"Is that all you came for?"

Six white wings fluttered.

 **"Yes"**

Two purple slit eyes narrowed.

"Very well, We acknowledge your words and deem them unacceptable."

One handed wave, a golden scepter glinting dangerously.

 **"I see"**

Ten tails bristled, darkness fell upon the land basked in eternal twilight.

"You may leave now"

Three halos shone brightly but their light was snuffled out by the ? in front of it.

 **"I was not giving you an option"**

Doubt flickered in her eyes.

 **"For far too long I have stood on the sidelines, if you do not wish to be another corpse in my path then _you will obey_ "**

She shuddered but glared defiantly at the beast.

 **"Besides"** He gazed at the land **"You won't be losing anything beyond your pride"**

"We... Accept your proposal" She muttered, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she reclined back on her throne "Welcome back, Juubi"

The darkness receded back into it's owner, with a fanged smile the beast waved the Archangel good bye.

 **\- 0 - Hakurei's Kitsune - 0 -**

"Stupid Juubi, stupid Hecatia, stupid shrine" A ten year old Reimu scoffed under her breath as she swept the front of the Shrine, having been left behind by both of her guardians under the pretext that she hadn't completed her Shrine Duties. She was obviously angry that they had left her behind yet again, she could tolerate them doing so in the past because she was too young and would only slow them down but now that she had already completed her training under Juubi she could pull her own weight.

"One of these days I'll show them!" Reimu pouted as she clutched the broom harder until it creaked under her strength, at that point she took a deep breath to calm down and continue her duties. As much as she hated doing them, it still was something she _had_ to do.

 _'If you shirk away small responsibilities, you will also shirk away the bigger ones'_ Is what Juubi had said and she knew it to be true.

More often than not, she would skip a simple thing such as collecting edible mushrooms finding it was unnecessary and somehow would end up skipping doing their meal all together because it was too troublesome.

She shuddered, remembering the harsh scoldings Juubi would give her because of that. At least Hecatia would try to stand up for her, emphasis on try, because somehow she would also wound up getting scolded by the ten tailed beast.

Reimu snickered despite her anger, the mental image of Hecatia sitting in seiza with logs on her lap apologizing to Juubi would forever be a memory of laughter. Brushing the last of the dirt at the front of the shrine, Reimu moved to the backyard and started sweeping once more.

"Anoo..." A voice trailed off and Reimu stopped to look at the speaker, finding a young woman with sparkling red eyes, shoulder-length pink hair with a Chinese-style double buns. She wore a white shirt and a green skirt, over those a brown front panel that has a thorny vine motif and a large rose-shaped ornament just below collar level "Are you this Shrine's maiden?"

Reimu wearily looked at the woman and nodded positively.

"Oh that's great, are you alone?" The woman asked as she eyed the Shrine, her already sparkling eyes gleamed even more as she studied the building before they returned to the maiden's face.

Reimu nodded once more, crossing her arms and holding the broom just a tad tighter "And you are?"

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Ibara, a wandering hermit" The young woman smiled and extended her left hand for a handshake.

While a strange way of greeting Reimu responded the handshake nonetheless, taking note of the hermit's right hand being wrapped in bandages and both arms having shackles around the wrist.

"If you don't mind me asking, which God is this Shrine dedicated to?" Ibara asked as her eyes returned once more to the building, a small twitch of her right hand and the slight tensing of her shoulders told Reimu that this person was anxious.

"Don't know" Reimu replied uncaring and started sweeping once more.

"You don't know!?" Ibara sounded surprised, weird.

"Nope, never knew and never cared either" Reimu replied with a little heat in her voice, the anger of being left behind was still strong in her.

"That can't be! You can't be a proper shrine maiden without knowing which God you're worshiping" Ibara spoke disbelievingly, her eye twitched when she saw Reimu ignoring her and continued sweeping. Ibara snapped and took away the broom from Reimu hands then adopted the universal pose of 'teacher mode'.

Reimu glared at the hermit, her already boiling anger seeping through the cracks as she harshly replied "Save it, if neither Ju-kun or Heca-nee bothered telling me then it must not be important"

Ibara tilted her head "Ju-kun...? Heca-nee?"

"Guardians" Reimu replied with sigh, muttering something under her breath "Now could you give me back the broom so I can finish this"

"AH! yes, sorry" The hermit returned the item and proceeded to watch as Reimu continued to sweep the ground "These Ju-kun and Heca-nee, who exactly are they?"

Reimu paused, eyeing the hermit and gauging how much she should tell her "Ju-kun is... like a father to me, he saved me and took care of me. He's a bit annoying and very old but I st..." she trailed off, the last words too low to hear "...And Heca-nee is my annoying acting-sister, she's a friend of Ju-kun" Reimu added and faintly smiled as she recalled a dozen of memories.

"They sound like good people"

Reimu snorted but nodded nonetheless.

"Don't let them hear you say that, it will be a pain to get them to shut up" Reimu replied with a shake of her head.

Ibara nodded, not that the maiden saw since she was busy sweeping, and continued to look around the shrine. Whenever her eyes gazed at the structure, she felt _something_ otherworldly bubbling from inside the building.

It felt _wrong._

"Anoo..." Ibara tilted her head "You never told me your name"

Reimu paused, scrolled up, yup she hadn't.

"Ha-" Reimu paused again, shaking her head and replying with "Reimu, just Reimu"

"Reimu, where have I heard that name before..." Ibara mused out loud "Well it doesn't matter, has any of your guardians started acting weird lately?" she asked as her eyes returned to the Shrine, somehow every time she looked back to it, the otherworldly feeling would intensify.

"Weird?" Reimu looked up in thought "Not really, not more than the usual"

"Are you sure?" Ibara wearily stepped away from the shrine.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Reimu looked at the hermit with a frown.

"Can't you feel it?" Ibara nodded her head at the Shrine, she took another step back as the feeling increased tenfold after her words.

"Oh that" Reimu waved her hand "Don't mind it, that usually happens when Ju-kun's returning"

"Returning?" Ibara spoke wearily "Is this Ju-kun you speak of some sort of deity?" her bandaged arm trembled.

"Nope" Reimu replied and continued sweeping "He's more of p̷̨͓̱͕̮̭̗̆̃͐̇̎̽́ŗ̵̢͈̫̞͎̟̌̎̈́̎͌̕͠i̴̡̡̯̟̯̪͗̇̀̈́̾͋͜͠ṉ̷̠̮̪̯̺̑̇̉͑̈́̕͘͜c̷̛͇͍̜̟̺̹͊͊̽̒̆͛͜į̴̛͖̱̗͎̳̠̍̈́͒̀͌͑p̵̢̲̯̬̞͖̭̌̉̿̊̃͛́ļ̶̩͚͎̪̰̮̑̆͆̓̽͊͠e̷̡̢̯̞̫͙͉͛̅̐̌̈̉̚ than a deity"

"What?"

"He actually gets angry when you call him a deity" Reimu swept the last of the dirt away and threw the broom on the Shrine's veranda"Annnd done!" she cheered and started walking towards the shrine.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Inside" Reimu replied as she slid open the tatami door.

It was then that Ibara really felt it.

Pain.

So much pain.

Like endless needless prickling every pore of her body.

"W-wait" Her voice was weak.

"Mmm?" Reimu looked back at the hermit whom had fallen to her knees "What?"

"H-how c-can y-you st-stand that!?"

"Stand what?"

"THAT!" Ibara shouted as she pointed with her shaky arm beyond the door.

Reimu turned to look inside the Shrine, the only notable thing in the room was a single orb floating on top of the table.

"Huh, so he left it behind this time..." Reimu muttered before closing the door and walked towards the kneeling hermit.

As soon as the door had closed, the pain subsided and only the otherworldly feeling stayed.

"Can you stand?" Reimu asked as she stopped beside the heavily breathing hermit.

Ibara nodded shakily and stood back up with a bit of difficulty.

"You're not... a normal Shrine Maiden" Ibara huffed out as she recovered her breathing.

Reimu deadpanned however before she could make a comment, the sound of a mirror slowly breaking apart resounded through the place. both girls turned to the source and their eyes widened. Floating just beyond the boundaries of the Shrine was a single crack in the air, it slowly expanded and white mist seeped through.

"That's not normal" Reimu frowned.

The crack suddenly exploded and _something_ flew towards their direction, both girls yelped and threw themselves to the ground. The _thing_ continued past them and smashed _through_ the Shrine, wrecking it apart in under a second and the thing kept going, far past the boundary of the wrecked Shrine and disappeared, leaving behind only a trial of destruction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" **Shit** , not again" Reimu cursed, Ibara looked incredulously at the maiden "Okay that's it, I let it go last time because it was obviously Heca-nee's fault but this is just too annoying!" Reimu shouted to the crack.

Ibara gaped.

From within the crack, _something_ laughed.

And Reimu snapped.

"You...!" She summoned her Gouhei, the purification rod appearing in her hand in a flash of light and pointed it at the crack "YOU!"

The crack laughed again and expanded.

One _thing_ flew out, then _another,_ and _another_ , and _another_ just as sudden as the first the sky was filled with floating _things._ Each and every one of them laughing, their bodies were nothing more than colorful spheres surrounded by white and red mist.

Spirits.

The little maiden wasted n time in drawing upon her powers and creating over a dozen of talismans, she held them between her middle and index fingers and with one swift slash sent them flying to the laughing spirits.

The sky was filled with miniature colorful explosions and dust.

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"..."

"..."

" ** _AHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_**

That was broken by more laughter, the dust cleared up and lo and behold. None of the spirits were harmed, if anything the attack only tickled and strengthened their uproar.

"Was that supposed to happen!?" The hermit shouted from behind Reimu, but the maiden paid no attention as her mind was already at work.

 _'For those talismans to not work, those spirits must be stronger than the ones I've fought so far but that's... unless they're not from this dimension'_ Reimu eyes narrowed _'Heca-nee did take care of these types of spirits the last time they came, maybe she didn't let me have a go at them not because I wasn't prepared but because I wouldn't be able to hurt them at all!'_

While she was thinking, her eyes never left the scene. More and more spirits kept pouring from the ever expanding crack, slowly but surely the light of the sun was being obscured by the minuscules spirits.

 _'If my current powers will have no effect on them, then I just have to use that'_ Her eyes glanced at the ruined Shrine behind her, fist tightening _'If only I could control it at will!'_

"Reimu?" She heard the hermit's call but ignored her.

 _'I guess there's no other way'_

"Hermit, distract them for a couple of seconds" Reimu spoke without taking her eyes of the spirits.

Ibara gaped, not because of the order but because she was being given an order. A quick sigh of resignation escaped her lips once she realized whether she wanted to or not, the maiden would probably do whatever was on her mind. If she had a plan, then it'd be less troublesome to follow her orders.

After all, she still was a Shrine Maiden.

"All right but don't take too long!" Ibara replied as she shook of her stupor and took a fight stance, knees bent with her left leg forward. Her left hand extended to the front, palm down while her right was balled into a fist above her chest.

Reimu nodded and sprinted to the wrecks of the Shrine "Where's it..." Her Gohei glowing brighter and dimmer depending on the direction from which she pointed it at.

Ibara took a deep breath and prepared, in one single motion she released her breath through her mouth along with moving her body.

Her left hand retracted as her body deflated, her right fist sailed forwards as her hips spun. Her right leg moving forward and increasing the speed and range at which her fist moved, energy spurred from within the bandages of her right arm and pulsed outwards her extended fist.

"Fwosh!"

The black pulse traveled across the air, it's fist shape visible. It impacted one of the spirits, shattering the orb into nothingness.

The laughter stopped.

All orbs turned towards her.

"Crap"

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N:** That's it for now, very tease much wow. Let'see if you can figure out the players in this chapter! Anyways, as I said before I will be following the canon timeline (including the time-skip between pc and windows) so it's safe to say where the next two chapters will follow. However how is the fun part ^^ I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
